Freddy vs Godzilla
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Set After Freddy vs Jason, Freddy Krueger now with the souls of Jason Voorhees victims returns and aims to kill non other then the King of the Monsters: Godzilla, Story Completed.
1. The plan to get more power

Me: "Here's a crazy crossover story I had in mind, I hope you readers enjoy it and please dont comment on my spelling... I know I have a lot of mistakes"

* * *

**FREDDY VS GODZILLA**

**Chapter One - The plan to get more power**

In a dark boiler room, a man wearing an old dirty fedora hat and red and green sweater was standing in the corner near some steam pipes. The face of the man was horrible burnt, which gave him a melted look. On his right hand was a glove with four razor blades covered with dried blood, attached to it.

The man was no ordinary person... he was the dream demon and child murderer - Freddy Krueger, it has been four years since the battle with the mass murderer - Jason Voorhees, however during the fight between the two, his head was decapitated by Jason's weapon used by Lori Campbell.

"That momma's boy thinks he won that fight, if my head wasnt decapitated by that bitch Lori… I would have made him pay for killing MY children. But now Im back with the souls of all of those people he has killed, now I can continue my plan to get even more power" Said Freddy, with an evil smile on his face.

"A monster contains a powerful soul, if I can kill the creature known as 'Godzilla'. I will become a god myself" Freddy said, before walking away from the corner laughing like a maniac, he was then surrounded by red and green fire, the fire then vanished along with the man of nightmares himself.

Meanwhile in a heavily damaged Tokyo, Godzilla and King Ghidorah have been fighting each other for a long time, but only one will win this fight to the death. The spikes running along Godzilla's spine flashed blue before a blue ray shot out of the monsters mouth, which hit the space monster in the chest, knocking the three headed monster onto the ground. Godzilla walked closer his knocked down foe, only to be hit in the stomach and chest area by three yellow beams, which made the king of the monsters to take a few steps backwards, the three headed space monster used his two gigantic wings to quickly get off the ground into the sky, King Ghidorah while in the air started to bombard the charcoal grey monster with the yellow beams.

One of the beams hit the nuclear monster in the eye, which made him roar in pain. King Ghidorah then flew towards the Godzilla and shot out some more beams, which hit Godzilla in the neck area which angered the king of the monster, who used all of his body muscles to jump high in the air, resulting in the giant creatures collided into each other and slamming into the hard earth. Both monsters quickly got back up, one of Ghidorah's heads bit Godzilla's arm, before anything else could happen, the hand of a pissed off Godzilla grabbed the left neck, the claws of the angry nuclear beast penetrated the golden monsters skin, red blood covered the claws as it ran out of the wounds.

One of King Ghidorah's head roared in pain as it was trying to get free, but was allowing the claws to dig deep into the neck, the other two heads shoot out a continued stream of yellow beams, with hit Godzilla in the head, making him let go. The freed head shot out a yellow beam, the three continues beams knocked the nuclear giant to the ground, Ghidorah then flew into the air once again and repeated jumped up and down on top of Godzilla. The king of the monsters quickly thought of a plan, his spikes flash blue and he released the energy a little bit out of his mouth before sucking it back into his body, a powerful shockwave of nuclear energy shoot out of Godzilla's body, the energy hit the golden three headed monster, burning the flesh badly and sent the creature flying downwards into the ground nearby.

The nuclear monster wasted no time, he got up and released a powered up blue nuclear bay, the ray burned though King Ghidorah's already burnt flesh, blood squirted out of the bad burn wounds around the golden creatures body, Godzilla took one last look at his injured opponent and turned away.

"What are you doing?" King Ghidorah asked, with a weak light voice as he got up slowly.

"Im going home to rest, since this fight is over, I have decided to show you mercy" replied Godzilla with a deep voice, before walking away. The three headed space monster flapping his wings and went upwards into the sky, he watched Godzilla walk away.

"Im the 'king of terror', he should be begging for mercy… I'll show him my power" King Ghidorah said to himself in an angry voice. Yellow energy surrounded the space creatures opened jaws before vanishing into the mouths, the eyes of the three headed monster glowed a bright yellow before releasing three fully charged yellow beams at the monster below. The powerful beams hit Godzilla in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground, King Ghidorah started at the knocked down monster, noticing red blood running out of the head wound, the golden creature smiled and started headed in the direction to space.

However a very, very pissed off Godzilla got off the ground onto his feet, before looking up and watching his foe, who is flying away slowly. Pure angry ran through Godzilla's blood, his spikes didnt flash instead they glow blue first before turning red, an extremely powerful spiral ray of hatred went towards the target, once the ray hit King it created a massive explosion, bits of golden flash rained down from the sky around the king of the monsters who's wounds were all now healed, walked away to get home for a well deserved rest.

But unknown to Godzilla, a dark, evil force was watching the battle, all that was needed now for the monster falls asleep before the fun can begin.


	2. Godzilla in the dream world

**Chapter Two – The fight begins**

It took an hour until Godzilla appeared out of the cold water as he approached the Island where he lived and found peace, once he reached the beach, the monster walked into the forest before arriving at a cave entrance that was wider and taller then him. The king of the monsters walked inside the cave and lay on his side. Godzilla closing his eyes unaware of the dark power watching him; once the monster was fast asleep it was time to begin.

"Its play time" Freddy said, before he started laughing, as his invisible ghost form vanished when it touched the monsters head.

Inside the dream Godzilla was awakened by strange noises he could hear outside the cave, he quickly got up walked out to look around and what he saw in the distance three humans.

"Humans… what are they doing on my island?" Godzilla said to himself and walked closer. The little girl's who are not running away like most humans, who confused the king of the monsters. Godzilla learned down to get a closer look, he then realized that they were three young female humans with a weird thing they call a 'skipping rope' and they were singing something.

"1, 2, Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab a crucifix. 7, 8, gonna stay up late. 9, 10, never sleep again" sang the three girl, while they played with the skipping rope.

"What's a Freddy?" Godzilla said to himself, confused. He then heard evil laughter echoing behind him, the charcoal grey monster quickly turned around, to see an odd looking human which stared at.

"Never seen fear before, monster?" Freddy asked, with an evil smile on his burnt face.

"Fear? You look like a human to me" replied Godzilla, who then remembered that humans cant understand what monsters are saying.

"I might look like an ordinary human to you, but Im something… much, much worst" Freddy replied, still with that smile on his face.

"YOU UNDERSTOOD WHAT I SAID?!" Godzilla shouted surprised, which made Freddy laugh.

"Yes, but I think it would be better if were the same size, so we could talk… face to face" replied Freddy, who pointed at Godzilla with one of his blades finger, the monster glowed red and in a flash of light, the monster was human sized.

"WHAT THE?!" Godzilla shouted, confused and shocked. Freddy Krueger walked up to the monster, only slightly taller than him.

"Now monster, it begins" Freddy said, before kicking him in the chest, which sent Godzilla flying backwards into a tree. The charcoal grey monster got up and looked at his foe, who was laughing.

"You will pay for that" said Godzilla sound angry, before running towards Freddy, who swiped his glove blades at the monster but missed. The nuclear beast grabbed his foe by the neck and punched him in the face repeatedly before throwing the dream demon into a tree. Freddy got back on his feet, he then noticed the monster charging at him like a bull, before Godzilla could tackle him, Freddy used his newly discovered dream power, and an invisible force of energy pushed the nuclear monster backwards sliding across the ground.

The dream demon smiled as he rushed towards the monster, only to be hit in the side by Godzilla's tail, however Freddy stood his ground and grabbed the tail and swung Godzilla around and around before letting go, sending the charcoal grey creature slamming yet again into a tree. Godzilla got up and looked again at his foe, he saw Freddy punching the air multiple time before feeling pain in his chest as if something had hit him.

"How could a human be this powerful?" Godzilla said to himself, as the dream murderer walked slowly towards him.

"Before I kill you, I might as well tell you who I am. My name is Frederick Charles Krueger and the dream people gave me this power. Now… it is time for you to die" replied Freddy who started to laugh.

"Well that explains how you can understand what I say and why you are powerful, however you are the one who is going to die" replied Godzilla before charging forward towards Krueger, who just stood there waiting. Once the king of the monsters got close enough, Freddy grabbed Godzilla by the throat and sent his four blades into the chest area; however the blades got stuck in thick skin, which angered Freddy.

"OH, GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" shouted Freddy, as he struggled to get the finger blades out of the thick skin. Godzilla wasted no time; he punched Krueger in the chest, slashed the dream demon across the face, which resulting in blood flying out of the wound. After that attack, the king of the monsters pulled out Freddy's metal claws, then lifted him up and throw Freddy into the sky and used his tail like a baseball bat hitting a ball, which sent the dream stalker flying into the tree nearby, before Fred could get back up Godzilla's spikes flashed blue and a blue ray shot out of the monsters mouth, the hot, blue ray hit Freddy in the back, however the dream demon used his power to disappear.

The king of the monsters looked around the forest, behind him Krueger appeared and was about to strike before the monster quickly spun around and released another atomic ray, Freddy's eyes went wide open before the ray burnt his head clean off. The charcoal grey creature stared at the body of the dream stalker that was still standing; the hands covered where the head used to be and went down. The ugly burnt face of Freddy Krueger was there again, surprising Godzilla.

"Your fire cannot kill me, I am already dead" said Freddy, before once again laughing like a mad man.

"I'll still win demon… it is only a matter of time" Godzilla replied, making a fist, the dream demon stopped laughed and walked a little bit closer.

"This battle has only just begun, you will soon see some of my power" Freddy replied with an evil grin, as he put his clawed glove behind his back, the four blades then started to glow dark red.


	3. Freddy vs Godzilla

**Chapter Three – The battle continues**

"Let me show you what fear can do" Freddy said, while the four blades were glowing dark red.

"I'll show you what fear really is" replied Godzilla, the spikes along his spike flashed blue before releasing his atomic ray at Krueger, the ray however stopped by a fire shield that surrounded Freddy, before disappearing.

"That is really rude, let me teach you some RESPECT!" Freddy said, who then pointed all of the glowing blades at Godzilla. Blood red energy in the shape of the blades on the glove shoot out and stabbed the monster in the chest and quickly went out, the attack made Godzilla roar in pain before falling onto his knees the king of the monsters released a quickly blast of his ray, which caught the dream demon off guard, the ray sent Fred backwards, slamming into a tree once again. Godzilla rushed towards his downed foe, as the dream killer got back on his feet, he got greeted by one of the charcoal monsters fists in the face, Freddy attacked with an uppercut to the monsters bottom jaw.

Godzilla stabbed his foe in the chest with his claws, the dream demons red blood exited out of the wounds, the blades on Krueger glove glowed again and sent out the energy blades into Godzilla chest, before Freddy followed up by kicking Godzilla with full force, sending the King of monsters sliding across the ground, the dream demon smiled and walked slowly towards Godzilla, who was on his knees.

"I can never die… Im fear itself, you are just some monster" Freddy said with the smile still on his burnt face.

"Im not finished yet" replied Godzilla, who quickly got on back up on both of his feet.

"I'll show you how to die" replied Freddy, as the razors on the glove started to glow again, Godzilla's spikes however flashed blue quickly and a blue ray shot out from Godzilla's mouth, which hit the dream murderer before he could attack. The dream demon quickly recovered and saw the monster running towards him. A blood red barrier appeared around Freddy, which pushed Godzilla backwards, using his dream powers the dream stalker stabbed the monster four times from a distance, four stab wounds appeared on the monsters stomach, red blood ran out of each wound.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!" Freddy yelled at Godzilla, whose wound was now fully healed right.

"You say the dumbest things, demon" Godzilla replied.

"Im going to enjoy killing you, this battle will be over soon" Fred replied. The landscape of Godzilla's Island vanished and they were in a boiler room.

"Now... let's see how you do in my place" Freddy said, with an evil grin on his burnt face.

"Reminds of places I have destroyed multiple times" Godzilla replied.

"This is the worst place for you to be" replied Freddy.

"You are a worthy opponent… but you are not strong enough to kill me" replied Godzilla, making a fist.

"IT'S TIME FOR ME TO PUT THIS DINOSAUR TO SLEEP FOR GOOD!" Freddy shouted, as steam pipes went slamming into the king of the monsters, knocking him to the ground.

"Let prime time begin" Freddy said, before laughing loudly. Godzilla got back up and saw more pipe flying towards him; he then released his atomic ray, destroying the pipes in an explosion.

"Your laughter is really getting annoying" Godzilla said, walking slowly towards Fred.

"1… 2… Freddy's coming for YOU!" replied Freddy, as he scraped his finger knives across a pipe next to him, causing a metallic screeching sound.


	4. The end

**Chapter Four - The end **

As the charcoal grey monster slowly advanced towards Freddy Krueger, the man of nightmares smiled.

"Watch out for falling pipes, monster" said Freddy with a wide grin, once the dream demon finished his sentence some pipes fell from the roof and crashed on top of Godzilla, the king of the monsters quickly threw the pipes off and picked one of them up and throw it at Freddy, which hit the dream demon and sent him flying off his feet into the wall. Freddy got up, his sharp blades started to glow dark red again before the energy blades shot out and went into the monsters stomach, red blood exited the wounds once the attack went out of the monsters body.

"You have no chance of winning, since I am ETERNAL and YOUR not" Said Freddy walking towards Godzilla.

The stomach wounds healed before Godzilla quickly got up and tackled Freddy, who attacked back with fast punches and kicks, after many hits the king of the monsters grabbed Krueger by the leg and slammed him repeatedly into the hard ground before letting go of the dream demon and started to crush Fred with his feet. The dream stalker then vanished and reappeared near Godzilla, a metal pipe appeared in Fred's gloveless hand and he hit the charcoal grey creature across the face repeatedly before delivering the full forced swing, which sent Godzilla slamming into the wall. However the attack didnt keep nuclear juggernaut down for long, the monster got back up and snared at Freddy.

"Its time for me to give you a big hug" Said a smiling Freddy, as he dropped the pipe and the arms length grew to a large size then wrapped around Godzilla's neck and arms. The king of the monster struggled to get free but couldnt, since the grip was much stronger the Ghidorah's.

"It is time for the finale" Said Fred, who tightened the grip even more, as the arms were tightening the grip, Godzilla knows there was one thing he can do, the spikes began to glow blue, the dream stalker noticed and laughed.

"Are you trying to that that inner nuclear blast attack? I watched the battle you had what that three headed creature. You need to swallow the ray back in, since I am blocking your air supply it will not be able to escape" Freddy said, with a happy smile on his face. The king of the monsters did a smile, since he knew there are two ways for a nuclear pulse to happen, one is to bring back his ray out of his mouth and back into his body, the other if his atomic ray cannot escape his body.

The power of a fully charged nuclear pulse was released, the attack burnt through Krueger's body and made him let go, Godzilla's spikes continued to glow blue before mixing up with red.

"It's now time for you to see my _true_ power" Godzilla said to the injured dream murderer, out of Godzilla's mouth a fully charged up atomic ray mixed with a spiral ray shoot out and collided with Freddy Krueger before he could get out of the way, the incredible power of the attack pushed the man of nightmares out of his domain, everything turned black and Godzilla opened his eyes, the charcoal grey monster got up, he noticed that he was back to his original size and was back inside his quiet home. The charcoal grey giant walked out of his cave and went into the water towards Japan, to feed on nuclear energy.

Meanwhile in the woods near a lake, a flash of blue and red light appeared and so did Freddy Krueger, who looked around the area.

"WHERE THE HELL, AM I NOW?!" Freddy shouted in anger and started kicked the ground. Behind him Jason Voorhees appeared from behind a tree, the hockey masked killer looked at his old enemy and walked towards him but not before accidentally stepping on a twig making a snapping noise, which made Freddy turn around quickly.

"YOU!" Freddy shouted, pointing at the mass murderer, he then charged at full speed towards Jason, the second battle between evil and evil has begun.

**THE END**


End file.
